Pesadilla
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Allen tiene una pesadilla en mitad de una noche lluviosa, tiene miedo y necesita de alguien que le cobije de los males. En busca de consuelo va en busca de Tim, que dormita junto a su maestro, mas en lugar de hallar calma con Tim encuentra consuelo en los brazos de su maestro


**Pesadilla.**

_Disclaimer:_ D .Gray-man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.

_Resumen:_ Allen tiene una pesadilla en mitad de una noche lluviosa, tiene miedo y necesita de alguien que le cobije de los males. En busca de consuelo va en busca de Tim, que dormita junto a su maestro, mas en lugar de hallar calma con Tim encuentra consuelo en los brazos de su maestro.

* * *

Es de noche, una noche primaveral con dejes invernales en su interior. Es de noche y afuera llueve, llueve tanto que las calles se transforman en canales, muy parecidos a los de Venecia, pero no están en Italia, están en algún lugar entre Francia y Alemania, en una frontera inexistente.

Allen se arrebuja bajo las ásperas mantas de la cama del hotelucho donde se hospedan esa noche. Comparte una habitación con su maestro y Timcanpy, que duermen plácidamente en la cama del otro lado del cuarto.

Pero Allen no puede dormir, no porque llueva de tal forma que parezca el diluvio universal, sino porque ha tenido una pesadilla. Ha soñado con lo peor de su corta vida, ha soñado con cuando trabaja en el circo y no tenía nombre, ha soñado con la muerte de Mana, con su transformación en Akuma y con el Conde.

Ha soñado que mataba a Mana de nuevo.

Se revuelve entre las mantas, incapaz de reconciliar el sueño. De hecho aún está temblando y trata de retener el llanto a duras penas, demasiado afectado por la pesadilla y su realismo.

Allen se mira la mano izquierda, la mano de la Inocencia, y la observa en medio de la interrumpida oscuridad. Ahora la Inocencia duerme y no está teñida de rojo, como en el sueño, no hay sangre de nadie tiñéndola ni ensuciándola, no acaba de matar al Akuma de Mana.

Allen decide bajar de la cama e ir a buscar a Tim, porque necesita un apoyo y el golem dorado le calma de una extraña e incompresible forma, a veces siente como si ya lo conociese. O simplemente le gusta su presencia fuera de lo común, como la suya propia.

Camina descalzo por el suelo de madera, teniendo cuidado de no hacer crujir la maltratada materia a su paso. Se desliza con cuidado, tratando de olvidar que sus pies se están helando de frío, tratando de esconder su llanto y los temblores que este le provoca bajo la almohada que abraza desesperadamente.

Llega hasta la cama, ocupada casi al completo por su gran maestro y Allen piensa, de forma inconsciente, que algún día quiere ser tan grande y fuerte como su maestro. Mas deja esos pensamientos a un lado y se centra en la tarea de llamar a Tim sin despertar a Cross, pues teme despertarle y pillarle de mal humor.

—Tim. —Susurra inclinándose todo lo que puede sobre el borde de la cama, con la vana esperanza de ver por detrás de su maestro. —¿Estás ahí, Tim? —Insiste, mirado de tanto en tanto a su dormido maestro.

El golem se remueve bajo las sábanas y se asoma, frotándose con un ala su supuesta cara. Allen sonríe un poco, sintiéndose más seguro ahora que sabe que el golem irá junto a él.

—Tim…—Dice de nuevo, pero el golem se ha emocionado demasiado al verle.

Así que antes de que Allen se dé cuenta Tim ha salido disparado hasta él, dándole a Cross un coletazo en la cara por el camino. El chico apenas nota la presencia del golem contra su mejilla, temiendo en demasía que su maestro se hubiese despertado, pues si tal hecho hubiese sucedido sería su fin.

—Tim compórtate. —Susurra elevando apenas su voz, con los ojos plateados fijos en su maestro.

Allen decide darse la vuelta, convencido de que su maestro estaba dormido.

—¿A dónde vas mocoso? —Pregunta Cross molesto, incorporándose en la cama sumamente molesto.

El coletazo de Tim le había dado de lleno en la cara.

Allen se gira un poco, temblando, con la almohada atrapada entre sus pequeños brazos, igual que Tim. Sus ojos plateados llenos de lágrimas que no querían ser derramadas, algo rojos e hinchados; su nariz un tanto roja y sus mejillas encendidas sobresaltando en su pálido rostro.

—Lo… yo lo…—Murmura sin saber muy bien que decir, abrazándose al golem dorado como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Algo en el pecho de Cross se ha encogido ante el triste aspecto del niño, y aunque quiere no cogerle cariño a ese niño su instinto de humano le dice que lo ayude. Se debate entre la razón y los sentimientos por unos minutos, sin poder apartar su mirada de los orbes lunares del chico albino, que lo miran con fijeza, pidiéndole consuelo.

Cross se quita las sábanas de un manotazo, Allen se encoge un poco y abraza más a Tim, entonces su maestro extiende el brazo y toma al niño con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

Para cuando Allen quiere darse cuenta ya ha sido alzado del suelo por su maestro y, para cuando intenta pensar algo, ya está en la cama, entre los fuertes brazos de su maestro.

—Duerme de una vez, estúpido aprendiz…—Susurra el general, volviendo a tumbarse en la cama sin dejar de sostener al niño y al golem entre sus brazos.

Allen decide hacerle caso, como hechizado por la dulzura de aquel inesperado abrazo. Se acurruca contra el pecho del mayor, aspirando el masculino olor de su maestro, que se entremezcla con otros muchos hasta mutar en uno solo, el de Cross.

—Buenas noche…—Susurra cerrando los ojos con delicadeza, apretujándose entre los brazos de su maestro.

Y por un momento piensa que no le importaría estar allí por mucho rato, porque su maestro es cálido y esa calidez le recuerda a Mana, a Mana y su cándida forma de ser, siempre tan alegre y amable…

Por su parte Cross se limita a acunar al albino, intentando no cogerle cariño del todo a aquel joven portador de las memorias del número catorce. Pero verle tan necesitado, tan pequeño y asustado le había hecho comprender que había algo más que Neah en el chico, había todo un ser humano allí dentro.

Esa noche de tormenta, esa noche que se perdía entre la primavera y el invierno, entre Francia y Alemania, durmieron sin pesadillas, sin problemas de ningún tipo, bajo el cobijo de un maltratado techo de tejas a medio caer.

Mas esa no fue la última noche que Allen tubo pesadilla ni la última que Cross lo dejaría dormir junto a él, de hecho fue la primera de una larga e irregular lista en la que Allen necesitaba saber que existía en el mundo y que había alguien junto a él, brindándole calor humano.

* * *

Allen abre los ojos de par en par, sudando y jadeando, con los ojos empañados sutilmente. Se sienta en la cama de una diminuta habitación de motel, temblando sin parar. Se cubre el rostro con cuidado y trata de serenarse.

Está en un motel de algún lugar a las afueras de una ciudad de la que no recuerda el nombre, es de noche y fuerza chispea con indicios de tormenta.

Mira al frente, donde ve como Tim se le acerca con cuidado, tratando de reconfortarle con su luminosa presencia. Allen lo toma entre sus manos con cariño y se lo acerca al rostro para que Tim le acaricie con su pequeña manita.

Allen solloza sin poder evitarlo.

—Gracias Tim…—Susurra con una sonrisa frágil en su rostro, reprimiendo su dolor a duras penas.

Acurruca al golem dorado con cuidado y vuelve a tumbarse en la cama, tapándose a ambos a conciencia. Cuando ya están, a su parecer, bastante cobijados por las ásperas mantas mira a su alrededor.

La habitación está vacía, completamente vacía. Solo están Tim y él, no hay ningún maestro dispuesto a dejarlo dormir junto a él para que espantes sus pesadillas relacionadas con la muerte y el Conde (aunque esa vez hubiese soñado con que mataba a los integrantes de la Congregación).

Ahora está solo, se ha ido de la Congregación porque su despertar como Noé es inminente y porque creen que se ha aliado con el Conde. Huye de los Noé y del Conde, porque no quiere ser parte de ellos y porque se niega a ceder ante Neah. También huye del apócrifo, que arde en deseos de fusionarse con él.

Ahora no tiene a nadie más que a Tim, anda solo por el mundo, sin poder apoyarse en nadie, sin poder dormir después de una pesadilla.

Allen abraza con fuerza a Timcanpy, escondiendo su rostro en la descolorida almohada. Reprime el llanto y trata de serenarse, de hallar un punto de luz que le ayude a seguir, pues no puede detenerse, solo puede seguir hacia delante sin parar, solo puede caminar.

—Quédate a mi lado Tim…—Le pide. —No me dejes solo por favor, no quiero estar solo…—Solloza, sintiendo como el golem le acaricia con sus alas doradas.

Porque Allen tiene una pesadilla y es estar solo, porque teme que al estar solo su nombre se pierda y si eso ocurre jamás podrá volver a recuperarlo y por ende él se perderá y sucumbirá ante Neah.

Allen tiene una pesadilla y nadie podrá consolarlo ya.

**Fin**.


End file.
